prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Flying Stars
Flying Stars (飛行する星 Hikō suru hoshi) is the secong opening theme in Noble Pretty Cure. It debuts in Episode 18 and performed by lol. Lyrics TV Size Version Romanization= Unmei o shinjiru tame ni shiyō Me wa shitte iru Shikashi kotoba wa tsudzukeru Sore o kowasu Anata wa onajiyōni kanjiru Fukai kokoro Saikō no kūkan o mezasu Tewotsunaide (you know that it is time!) Teki o tsuihō suru Hitobito o sukuu Subete no kadai o kokufuku suru Together we can fight for peace! Subete no itami ga wasure rareta Watashitachi no tokihaimadesu Fly Away! (kōkū kara yozora e) kumo ni todokimasu (muzukashīdesu) Soar Away! (muryō tori no yō ni) hikō suru hoshi Itami no namida to subete Kesshite sore o tomenai (futatabi tachiagaru) Hitotsu no mirai to heiwanotameni |-| Japanese= 運命を信じるために使用 目は知っている しかし、言葉は続ける それは私を壊す あなたは同じように感じる 深い心 最高の空間を目指す 手をつないで (you know that it is time!) 敵を追放する 人々を救う すべての課題を克服する Together we can fight for peace! すべての痛みが忘れられた 私たちの時は今です FLy Away!（高空から夜空へ） 雲に届きます（難しいです） Soar Away!（無料鳥のように） 飛行する星 痛みの涙とすべて 決してそれを止めない （Stand up again!） 一つの未来と平和のために |-| English= I used to believe in fate My eyes know But words keep coming to me And it breaks me You feel the same as me So deep in our hearts We aim for the highest space We are holding our hands (you know that it is time!) Expel the enemies Save the people Overcome all challenges Together We Can Fight For Peace! All pain are forgotten Our time is now Fly Away (high to the night sky) Reaching to the clouds (It is hard) Soar Away (just like a free bird) Flying stars Pain, tears, and everything It never stop us (stand up again) For one future and for peace Full Version TBA Synopsis The scene starts with white background and colored silhouette of the cures changing with the music. Then the title formed following the music as well. The lyrics start as the scene change into Yuuki wearing a red dress in a dark room sitting on a chair and desk with a pile of papers as she writes something then it changes into Cure Ensis with her sword from the back. Then it changes into Shinju in a blue dress floating on the pool with Cure Fleche reflection next to her with her eyes closed. Then it changes into Miho is front of the shrine holding her spear from her back and her body glitches from her normal form and Cure Arpone. Then it changes into Aria sitting in a dark room where a light came from a door and Cure Incanto in reflected by her mirror. The scene changes into Cure Incanto in the mirror. Then it changes into Noir in a dark room doing a photoshoot and as the flash from the camera clicks it changes into Cure Alteta from the back. Then a white flower petal drifted to change the scene. Then it changes into a black and white board with colored statues as a hand move it changing the scene and angle. Then it changes into a road, half is a dark forest and half is the city. Then it follows a white bird to the sky. Then it changes into a half and half screen. The right one is a white silhouette in black background and the left is black silhouette in white background and both had shadows of blood splatter. The screen cracks and it explodes as Cure Ensis charged with her sword, followed by the cures fighting Daemonium in a ruin. Then they give a final blow with their Heaven's Blessing Form and the light illuminates the scene. It changes into picture of the cures with geometric patterns, then zoomed out and Kito and Roku added, zoomed out again with Gale, Shiro and Ferio added, then the elite demons, then Nox and Malitia an last King Mortem. Then it all zoomed in again to the cures. The a black flower petal drift to change the scene into the girls and boys on the rooftop while seeing the sun and the scene ended with the sky capturing a white bird. Trivia * This song has the same tune as Sousei no Onmyouji Opening 3, Sync. ** The writer re-writes the lyrics so it fits the theme of the series. Category:Openings Category:Music Category:Noble Pretty Cure music